Can't Fight the Moonlight
by anotherweasley
Summary: Miranda invites Declan up to the Physics rooftop...


Can't Fight the Moonlight  
By: Olivia  
Dedication: To JJ on her birthday:)  
  
  
Miranda turned around at the sound of knocking to see the smiling face of Declan.  
  
"Hey, Declan," said Miranda giving him a quick smile.  
  
Declan walked out onto the Physics roof and leaned against the edge next to Miranda and looked out into the night. "Wow, Miranda. That's amazing."  
  
Another quick grin passed on Miranda's face. "It's it? Aren't you glad I talked you into taking a break from grading exams?"  
  
Both of them looked out at the full white moon amid an almost starless night. It was a spectacular sight actually. The horizon of the moon was so low as to give the visual appearance that it one walked far enough towards it, one could actually reach the moon and touch it.  
  
Declan turned to look at Miranda and grinned. She looked beautiful, gothically beautiful, dressed in black; her ivory skin basked in a white glow from the moon. Miranda turned to look at Declan and their eyes locked for a moment. Miranda turned quickly away and looked back at the moon. She was unsure of how to act or what to say to what she saw in Declan's eyes. She only knew she felt it too.  
  
Declan cleared his throat and he too turned back to look at the moon. He knew he had made her uncomfortable and he didn't want her to feel that way. Declan knew she loved him and that was all that mattered.  
  
They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the fresh spring night air and sight of the campus nestled in the moon's glow. A few students and professors walked below occasionally, but besides that, it was as if they were the only two people in the world right at this moment.  
  
Finally, Declan broke the silence. "I got you something."  
  
Miranda turned to give Declan a quizzically look.  
  
Declan reached behind his back that had been hidden in the darkness and handed her a red rose.  
  
"Declan...," began Miranda.  
  
"Sorry I've been so busy lately, Miranda. I didn't want you to think I had forgotten about your birthday. Peggy and I are going to take you out to dinner on Friday if you're free."  
  
Miranda just nodded as she breathed in the rose's fragrance. She looked up at him. "This is so sweet of you."  
  
Declan gave her a big smile. "And now it's time for your birthday dance."  
  
"Declan!" said Miranda at the absurdity of it. "We can't dance. I can't dance. We don't even have music."  
  
"Nonsense. First off, I know you can dance and second, we don't need music."  
  
Declan put his arm around Miranda's waist pulling her close. His other found her hand. They gently, slowly, swayed and danced around the Physics rooftop. Miranda laid her head on Declan's shoulder. Both were smiling, unseen by each other.  
  
"Thank you, Declan," said Miranda quietly, her voice full of emotion. "This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." She raised her head and looked at Declan. "You're my best friend, Declan." But her eyes said how much deeper meaning lay in those words. It took both their breaths away.  
  
"You're my best friend too, Miranda," Declan managed to get out. Declan brushed his one hand on Miranda's check. He leaned in and both closed their eyes as their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. When it was over they both simply gazed at each other knowing all the lines and boundaries that their friendship had built up over the four years they had know each other were now crossed and broken. Silence indeed was the perfectest herald of joy.  
  
"Well I guess it's true that they say," said Declan quietly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You can't fight the moonlight."  
  
"Declan!" said Miranda laughing so hard tears started streaming down her face. Declan joined her, laughing just as hard as she was. Indeed, they could not fight the moonlight.  
  
The End  
  
"You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know you can't fight the moonlight."-LeeAnn Rimes-"Can't Fight the Moonlight" 


End file.
